Vegeta's Story
by SaiyanBeauty
Summary: One day Vegeta goes off into the forest to get some peace and quiet. He's far from it when a little lost girl pops up on the scene. While waiting for her parents to find her, Vegeta tells her story.And who exactly is this girl? *one shot so complete*


Author's Note: Hello again peoples. I know I have done Vegeta fics in the past but he really is my favorite character. Well not much to say so...enjoy. ***= that means that the story is being told from Vegeta's point of veiw.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish, I wish, upon this key that I owned DBZ! Which I don't....if I did this fic would be a featured lenght movie.  
  
  
  
-------------  
  
"Vegeta! Vegeta!" Bulma's screams echoed through the halls, but failed to get through to Vegeta in the gravity room. After more effortless yelling, Bulma stormed to the gravity room shutting off the power.  
  
"Women! What did you do that for?!"  
  
"I've been calling you for the last 10 minutes! Are you death?!"  
  
"No...but your yelling will make me in a minute."  
  
"Darnit Vegeta! All you do is train day in night!"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything? Here I am minding my own business and you come barging in complainning!"  
  
"I've been calling you so you could help me move some boxes from the basement! Is that too much to ask?"  
  
"Can't you get that son of yours to do it?"  
  
"No! Because I'm telling you to do it! Vegeta why do you have to be so damned stubborn."  
  
"Fine then, I'll go to train where there is LESS interuption." Vegeta started for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?!" Bulma jumped infront of him.  
  
"None of your business..." He shoved her gently out the way and left. This had seemed to be everyday, especially since Bulma had become pregnant again. 'Another day...she'll cool down in a few hours.' Vegeta thought.  
  
Once outside he flew up into the air, soon flying over lush forests. The day was clear, and the sun was high in the sky shinning bright. Soon he spotted a place to land, a clearing. Surrounded by a few rocks and bushes.  
  
* * *  
  
'This seems like a good place to train...' I started to train, not long after I started I got the funny feeling someone was watching me. I stopped for a moment and looked around seeing nothing. Whatever it was...it was gone now. As I turned to continue I heard a small rustling nose in the bushes.  
  
I walked over and moved some of the branches away and...Ah!  
  
"AHHH!" The small girl screamed, at an high pitch. She was worst than Bulma!  
  
"Kid! Be quiet!" When I said that she immediately stopped and looked at me. With those dark eyes and raven hair that was almost shoulder lenght. "What are you doing here?" I questioned. She looked at him and shrugged. "Well then...maybe you should leave."  
  
"I can't" She said quietly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm lost..."  
  
I could just walk away..and leave her. But then again...cursed this stupid concious of mine!  
  
"Mister?" The little girl said in a small voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why is your hair pointy?"  
  
"Because it is."  
  
"Why are you so short."  
  
"I'm not short!"  
  
"Why are you out here by yourself?"  
  
"I want to be."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Whats with the third degree?!"  
  
The girl stepped back, looking afraid. Just what I need...some little kid telling their parents that some scary man is walking around in the woods.  
  
"Look kid..why don't you go find your parents?"  
  
"I don't know where they are..."  
  
"Do you know where your mother is?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Your father?"  
  
"Noo.."  
  
This kid is really starting to bug me. I hope her parents come back soon...If I wanted to babysit I would have stayed home with my own brats.  
  
"Hey Mister?" The girl stepped towards me. "Whats your name?"  
  
"My name is Vegeta."  
  
"Um...Mister Vegeta?"  
  
"What is it now kid?"  
  
"Can you tell me a story untill my mommy gets back?"  
  
"Err...Your really trying my patience..."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty please with sugar on top?!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not?" She looked at me with sad eyes. This girl reminded me of my own brat, always wanting something. Yet I could have walked away from this whole thing, I did not. I don't know why, she sort of reminded me of someone...I didn't know exactly who. It would come to me.  
  
"Fine then, I shall tell you a story. What do you want to hear? Goldie Locks and the three bears? Or the...three little pigs?" I asked her. Those were the stories I read to my own brats when they bugged me.  
  
"No. I want to hear a made up story!" She smiled brightly, looking up at me with adorning eyes.  
  
"How am I supposed to make up a story?"  
  
"I dunno...my daddy does it all the time. It has adventure! And bad guys and danger and sometimes even romance!"  
  
"Fine, then I have the perfect story for you. Sit down and listen up brat."  
  
The girl sat down on the plush grass infront of me as I sat on a near by rock. The sun was still high in the sky. I suppose it was around 1 o'clock. I drew in a quick and breathe and began to tell my tale...  
  
" A long time ago there was a prince born on a planet called Vegeta. He is- "  
  
"Hey isn't Vegeta your name, Mister Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes it is. Now can I can coutinue?"  
  
She smiled at me and I began once more.  
  
"He was saiyan, which made him very strong and everyone looked up to him. But this father the King made a deal with a very evil man by the name of Frieza. Frieza made the saiyans destroy planets so he could sell them to other people. One day, the King gave up his son to the evil tyrant Frieza. The boy was extremely mad at his father and vowed he would never speak to him again. While Frieza had been making the saiyans destroy planets for him. This worked for awhile untill a very brave saiyan named Bardock stood up to Frieza one day. Although he was very brave was also a very dead saiyan...Frieza destoryed him and the planet Vegeta.  
  
As for the Prince, he was not destoryed with his planet and he worked for Frieza. While he worked for Frieza, he destroyed planets. And was responsible for killing whole races. But Vegeta never forgot that Frieza was the one who killed his people, so all the while he trainned to become strong and some day get his revenge on Frieza.  
  
One day Vegeta and one of the surviving saiyans, Nappa. He was head of the royal guard. The two over heard a conversation with Frieza and Zarbon, his assistant. They were talking about the dragonballs, dragonballs are orange balls with stars on them. Once you gather all seven you can wish for anything you want."  
  
"Anything?! Even all the candy in the world?" The raven haired girl beamed.  
  
"Yes...Now as I was saying. Vegeta had heard a rumor about there being dragonballs on a planet called Earth."  
  
"Where we live?!"  
  
"Where we live. So Vegeta and Nappa take some space pods and fly to Earth. In one year they arrived. When they arrived, Nappa kills a whole entire city to let the people of Earth know they're here. Now warriors by the names of Gohan,Piccolo,Krillen, Tien, and Yamcha face off against Vegeta and Nappa. Gohan was just a little boy, Piccolo was a Namekian from the Planet Namek. The rest were from Earth."  
  
It was a dangerous battle but in the end, Vegeta ends up killing Nappa. The warriors Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo are now dead. The saiyan Vegeta makes an narrow escape to heal his wounds and injuries during the battle.  
  
Once the Prince Vegeta is healed, he heads for the planet Namek. The planet Namek also has dragonballs. And Vegeta has one wish that he would like to make."  
  
"What is that wish?!" The girl asked excitedly.  
  
"To be immortal."  
  
"Whats that?"  
  
"Living forever. When on Planet Namek, Vegeta mets up with Frieza and his evil men again. Vegeta gets into a battle and is wounded again, Frieza's right hand man. Zarbon, take him to Frieza's ship to heal. But Zarbon didn't know that Vegeta always hated him, so when he was well again. Vegeta turned around and killed Zarbon. Then Vegeta took off to go look for the dragonballs.  
  
Vegeta found two dragonballs but he wasn't the only one looking for them. Another man by the name of Kakarot was looking for them as well. Kakarot was also a saiyan, but Vegeta dispised him. Kakarot was nothing but a low class saiyan who happened to survive because he was sent on a mission to take over Earth but never did for some reason.  
  
"Then..."  
  
"What happens next?! Do he gets the dragonballs from the Freezer man?!"  
  
"We'll see. Then Vegeta runs into Frieza and the saiyan, Kakarot. While Frieza and Kakarot were about to engage in battle, A young namekian was collecting the dragonballs as well. As Frieza and Kakarot were powering up and their power was shaking the planets. Volcanoes were forming and everything was about to explode. Suddenly everybody was transported from Namek to the planet Earth. Every except for Frieza and Kakarot.  
  
While Prince Vegeta is on Earth, he gives serious thought about taking it over but decides agaisnt it. But Vegeta is mad at Kakarot, he's damn mad."  
  
"WOOOO! You sad a bad word! And why was Vegeta mad at Kakawot, Mister Vegeta?"  
  
"Because, Kakarot went super saiyan. A right that Vegeta was supposed to inheirit. Prince Vegeta was supposed to be the only super saiyan and strongest being in the wolrd. Thats why!"  
  
"Oh...well is there any romance in this story?"  
  
"Whats with the thrid degree? You want me to finish or not?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Now while Vegeta was on Earth, He was staying at a place called Capsule Corparation. And one loud mouth onna by the name of Bulma."  
  
"Was she pretty?!"  
  
"Yes she was."  
  
"Did he like her?! What did she look like?!" The girl was full of endless questions.  
  
"Vegeta wasn't sure if liked her because she got on his nerves. And Bulma had aqua hair with beautiful blue eyes. Now all this time Kakarot hadn't returned back to Earth yet, but one day Bulma got in contact with him and he would be arriving soon. So everyone went to go met him. While they were going to meet him, a strange ship appeared out of no where and out climbed a young boy that looked to be about 16 or 17. He had lavendar hair and blue eyes. This boy told us exactly where Kakarot would land and this made everyone suspiscous of him and his intentions. Especially Prince Vegeta, he didn't like this one bit.  
  
After a few hours of waiting, Kakarot arrived in the spot where the boy said he would be. Everyone was shocked to say the least, and Kakarot was just a happy and dopy looking as ever. The boy finally spoke up, him and Kakarot went to alone.  
  
When prince Vegeta saw the boy go super saiyan as well as Kakarot. He was even more mad. There was no way that boy could be saiyan. There were only 3 saiyans in the whole universe left, Vegeta, Kakarot and if you want to count his half breed son Gohan. That would make 3.  
  
Soon the fighters find out that some terrible androids on Earth will destory everything."  
  
"How did they find out that the machine people would destory the Earth?"  
  
"The mysterious boy told Kakarot that they would come in 3 years. All the fighters trainned for three years. Including the boy, who's name was Trunks. Although he wasn't from our time, he was from the future.  
  
During those 3 years, Trunks stayed at Capesule Corp with Bulma and Vegeta. But all the while, Trunks was actually Vegeta and Bulma's son from the future. Only after Trunks in their time was born, did Vegeta and Bulma find out. Bulma was very loving and caring of her son.  
  
But Vegeta stayed away, he always did."  
  
"Why didn't Vegeta want to be around his sons?" She asked me.  
  
"He just wasn't around them, of course he cared for them and was even starting to love them. He just didn't know how to show it....right away.  
  
When the 3 years were up, the androids arrived but they weren't the same. They were different and it took all the engery Kakarot could get to destory them. Only three mroe androids followed, they were called Android 17 and 18. Their were twins, a boy and a girl. Also android 16 who looked butt ugly.  
  
They were never destoryed, instead another threat showed up to earth. His name was cell..."  
  
"You mean like the cell games?! My dad-"  
  
"Let me finish. Cell absorbed many people on Earth was looking for the androids 17 and 18 to absorb as well. The fighters met up with cell on an small island, Vegeta was fighting against cell and winning. As Krillen, the bald wonder held the remote in his hand to destory the android. There was only android 18 left since 17 had already been absorbed.  
  
This lil' freak Krillen was too chicken and destoryed the remote! So cell ended up absorbing 18. And android 16 died trying to protect her.  
  
By this time, Cell was complete and was ready to destory everyone on Earth. Although he didn't right away. He decided to hold a tournament called the Cell games. The greatest fighters were challenged.  
  
All of Earth's special forces was there, including Trunks from the future. A jerk named Hercule, he was only human. Tryed to stand up against cell but failed miserable. Now it was Kakarot's turn. Kakarot fought against cell, and was going to win. He decided to blow him up with a kamehame ha wave. But it was going to destory Earth so he transported them to somewhere else where he himself was killed with cell. Noble Kakarot, sacraficing himself for his friends and family once more.  
  
But Cell came back, he could regenerate.Kakarot's brat, Gohan was next to fight Cell. But Cell was playing games, he killed some of the fighters. Even Trunks, this royally pissed up Vegeta and he charged at Cell attempting to beat him but his effort was in vain. Vegeta got beat up as well, all the fighters lay half dead, some of them are. Gohan like his father, put all of his heart and soul into his power ot defeat cell.  
  
After Cell's defeat, everyone was going to wish Kakarot back but he decided not be wished back. Trunks was brought back to life and he soon left back to his time. Everything went back to normal...almost. That jerk Hercule took all the credit for destoring cell."  
  
"Theres more?!" The girl seemed excited that there was even more to tell. Hell...I was about to go horse in a minute. But I continued on anyways, it was something about this girl but I couldn't quit figure it out yet.  
  
"Several years later, Trunks was older and Kakarot had left behind a unborn child who was now about 5 years old. His name was Goten. Gohan, Kakarots other brat attended highschool in the city. As for Vegeta, he lived at Capsule Corp with Bulma and his brat. Day in and Day out he trained, trained to become stronger than Kakarot and be the strongest being in the universe. His ultimate goal.  
  
While the Earth was at peace, it was very nice but it never seems to last a long time. Kakarot was comming back for a day and everyone was happy, except for Vegeta. He could care less. They all decided to enter the world marital arts tournament. All the so called greatest fighters would be there. They were no match for mere humans.  
  
Something fishy was going on at the World Tournaments, Gohan and these two guys one by the name of Shin and the other Kibito went with him. Soon Kakarot, Vegeta, Piccolo and Krillen followed.  
  
They were getting into more than they bargained for. They eventually found out that there were evil men on planet Earth. A wizard by the name of Babidi and he was planning to bring to life the strongest warrior ever by the name of Majin Buu.  
  
The fighters envaded Babidi's ship and beat all his fighters. When they got ot he last level, something horrible happened."  
  
"What?! Did it explode?!" The girl had a look of concern in her eyes...It was just a story.  
  
"No. Somethign much worse. Babidi noticed that Vegeta was complainning about the waiting for their next fighter. Vegeta was on the good guy's side but he still had evil in his heart. Babidi took over his mind and turned him into Majin Vegeta."  
  
"NO! Why didn't he try to stop him?!" The small girl cryed. She was actually getting into this.  
  
"Because..he knew Babidi could make him stronger. He left the ship and went back to the world martial arts tournament. Under Babidi's control, he destroyed the stadium and half the people there. Soon Kakarot and the other arrived to try to stop Vegeta but he wouldn't listen. So finally Kakarot promised to fight Vegeta if they could get out of the way of people. And they did.  
  
It was a even match against the two. Kakarot and Vegeta were at the same level. Vegeta was still evil, he wanted to win. And wouldn't give up even if his life depended on it."  
  
"Why" This girl had such innocence...And I still couldn't figure out who she reminded me of...  
  
"Vegeta was power hungry. He wanted to be the best, and he couldnt be that with Kakarot in the way of everything. He dispised every fiber of Kakarot's being, he was low class saiyan who achieved Super Saiyan before Vegeta, a Prince of saiyans could. This angered Vegeta alot.  
  
Kakarot stopped fighting, he was worried about Majin Buu being awaken. So Vegeta agreed although once Kakarot's back was turned, Vegeta knocked him out and took his last senzu bean. If he couldn't beat Kakarot, he would go and destory Majin Buu himself.  
  
He arrived to find Majin Buu, his son Trunks and Kakarot's son Goten were there. Also the namkien Piccolo. Vegeta began a fierce fight with Buu, but his hits weren't hurting him. So he finally figured out the only way to beat him. He would have to sacrafice himself."  
  
"Is he gonna die?!"  
  
"Let me finish aright. So Vegeta told his son good bye, and hugged him. Then knocking him out along with his friend Goten. He told Piccolo to get far away frrom this place and he did.  
  
Now it was time, Vegeta started to power up with great energy and he was about to destory Majin Buu. A huge ball of light surrounded him as he and Majin Buu were blown away. Completly gone, not even ashes...Vegeta in a way was relieved, like his rival Kakarot. He had did something right, he fought for his family and friends...A life about him and only himself. Vegeta had new reasons to live, and a reason to die for. His beloved family and friends, a noble deed they all would never forget."  
  
The girl stared at me in near tears.  
  
"That was a great story mister Vegeta!" She clapped and cheered.  
  
"Pan! Pan! Where are you?!" A familar voice called from not far off.  
  
"Hey! That sounds like my daddy!" The girl jumped up as none other than Gohan, the spawn of Kakarot showed up.  
  
"Hey Pan. Where you been all this time? Me and your mother have been worried." Gohan picked up the raven haired girl with the smile just like Kakarot's. "Hey..Vegeta. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was trainning when your brat interupted me."  
  
"Daddy! Mister Vegeta told me a story about a great warrior!"  
  
"Did he?" Gohan cracked a grin. "Have fun Vegeta?"  
  
"Please...I don't spend that much time with my own brat. I have to go anyway, the onna is probaly worried..."  
  
"Sure Vegeta."  
  
I flew into the air as I heard the young girl telling Gohan about the story I had told her. My story, the Prince of Saiyans...Vegeta's story.  
  
  
  
-------------  
  
End A/n: So what'cha think?! I know its kinda the abridged version. Its a one shot so go ahead! I dare ya! Review! ~.^  
  
-Sb outtie 


End file.
